harrypotterfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Albus Potter and the Deluminator
Prologue As Ron Weasley fought the dark wizard, he got tired. Curses flew towards Ron, as his charms got weaker. The curses seemed to overpower the charms. Ron collapsed, as the final curse was shot. Ron gasped as cuts shot across his body. His suit became darker with blood, as did his pants, and shirt. The dark wizard, Impestus, smirked, and was gone with a crack. ''Ron was almost dead, finally the Magical Department of Law and Enforcement showed up. "Auror down Mr Potter!" the head of office, Gregory Undrin, yelled to the distance. Gregory's deep voice shot across the deep afternoon. Gregory kept his bland face straight, as he stared at Ron. "Auror down?" another voice replied. "Which Auror?" As a man pushed his way through the crowd, Ron saw in his blurry vision his brother-in-law, Harry Potter, who also happened to be his boss. His messy hair was pushed back, showing his faded scar like a lightning bolt. His green eyes sparkled behind his sellotaped glasses. "Ron?! NO! Out of my way!" Harry pushed and kicked his way towards his friend. "H-H-Harry?" "Ron!" Harry yelled. "Move!" "Wha-?" A hissing sound came and fangs sunk it self into the back of Ron's back, who collapsed forwards. "Harry! G-go in my office, look in my files and look under 'W' you will find my will. Albus and your family is mentione-" Ron fell forwards as blood gushed from him, venom flew into his veins, and he fell forwards, to be dead. Ron was gone forever. Not even St. Mungos Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries could could save him. "NO!" Harry screamed, as his friend died. Devastation hit him, as he fell down, crying. His friend since he was 11 was now dead. Dead forever. Chapter 1 Albus Severus Potter flew around his backyard with the broomstick his brother, James, "bought" from a store. Although, knowing his brother, he knew that he stole it from his father Harry. James wrote to Albus everyday, telling him how Hogwarts was. An owl hooted, and Albus saw a two letters attached to it, one in green ink, the other in color changing, like his father's quill...his father only wrote for bad news, and Albus saw a lump in the envelope...but he decided to open the Hogwarts one first. ''Dear, Albus, I am writing this letter to tell you how Hogwarts is! I've already filled in Beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. Next year, when your going to arrive, the Seeker spot will be open! You should tryout. Come on, it would be fun, I mean, two bro's on the Quidditch team? How awesome would that be? Fred Weasley II also made the team as beater...taking in the family line I guess. Ted made the team as Chaser as well, and you know that chick, Destiny Bell? Daughter of Katie Bell and Oliver Wood? She made the team as Keeper. There are still tons of spots to fill, our captain the Seeker, a Seventh-year, Anna-Lace Brown, is the captain, and is still filling a spot, Roxanne (Fred's sis) is going for Chaser, Rose (our cousin) is going for chaser as well...so, yeah, I'll talk to you later, see you on summer-break. Signed, the awesome one, James Potter Albus smiled and looked at his father's envelope. A giant lump of a cigarette lighter thing, that lit up the package. The purple, red, black, and blue ink sparkled on the envelope, and Albus saw it on the letter. He opened it up, and read it out: Dear, Albus, Ginny, and Lily Your uncle (brother) Ron is injured, and almost dead. Right now he is at St. Mungos Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, and is currently trying to be healed. As of now, you have guessed it, I am working overtime, and I'm currently taking my position as Head of Office seriously. I am getting more and more owls of people quitting the office because of this one incident. And the only serious thing that happened was he was tired, so it wasn't the Azkaban escapee's fault, it was Ron's own. By the way, if you haven't seen the items in the bottom already, there are items there. Attached to this is Ron's will, as we know he will not be able to live. If you are reading this Albus or Lily, give it to your mother right now! Your's Truly, Harry Albus read over the letter. His uncle Ron dead? He was so polite! He let him use his Deluminator all the time! Of course he loved his uncle. His uncle was his best-friend. Albus of course, showed to his mother, Ginny Weasley nee, Potter. Her reaction was, "Oh my god! We have to go shopping right now, get to St. Mungos to say goodbye to Ron, and then, get you Albus to Hogwarts. Get dressed!" "I am though mommy!" Albus protested. He gestured to his Quidditch robes. "Quidditch robes are not what I meant! Put on real clothes, a plaid shirt, and jeans, like the Muggles wear. Let's move it Potter's!" As Albus raced forward and dressed, Lily did the same. Albus ran back down within 5 minutes all dressed and holding his money pouch. 20 galleons fit inside, alongside, 18 sickles, and 27 knuts. The money pouches now came in 3 sizes, small medium and large. Albus walked towards his mother, "Ready Albus? Lily?" "Yes mom," Albus and Lily said in cue. "Good, good. First to your uncle Ron. Get on your broomsticks...Albus what's that?" Ginny pointed to the Firebolt. "Oh-James got it for me." "Pfft-your brother and stealing from his father. Here take this one," Ginny said tossing him a broom. "This is a piece of cr-" "Poop!" Lily interrupted. "Thank you Lily, and its not poop! In fact, the Holyhead Harpies used them while I played with them." "They used Comet 260's? Those things are the worst broomsticks in history! I mean, they don't even get up to 100 miles/hour!" "JUST USE IT!" his mother screamed. "OK, OK!" Albus said getting on. "Where's Lily?" "I don't know..." Chapter 2 Walking outside, Albus and Ginny looked for Lily, who they could not find. All they could hear was a very distant, weeeeeee! ''but just couldn't figure out who it was. After about 5 minutes of searching, the, ''weeeeeeee! ''got closer and closer, and closer. Finally, a, ''whoosh! ''knocked Albus off his feet, causing their owl inside, Morsus, hooted like crazy. "Morsus! Shut it!" Ginny snapped, causing the bird to shut up immediately. The speed of light came back, knocking Ginny over this time. Coming back a third time, Ginny hit the person on the broomstick, causing them to topple over onto the dirt road ahead of the house. The person landed with an, ''oof! Albus picked himself up, and helped his mother up. He took Morsus back up to the living room, and walked farther outside. Albus looked at the figure on the ground, it was -of course- Lily. "Oh Merlin!" Ginny yelled, picking up her daughter and placing her on her lap, as she sat on the ground. "OK, get on your broomsticks now!" Doing so Albus flew off to St. Mungo's, followed by her mother and Lily. The wind flew threw Albus's already messy hair. Albus squinted through the tough wind pounding against his face. Since when could Comet 260's fly this fast? As Albus, his mother, and his sister, got lower to the ground, they landed into a Muggle area, sparking some attention from nearby standers. "Did you see them just fall from the sky?" one said. "Where in Death did they come from?" another asked. "Why are they holding broomsticks?" another had asked. "Let's get inside," Ginny said cautiously trying not to spark and more attention. As they walked into the abandoned store, that had occupied St. Mungo's, the Muggle's looked conflicted. "That store is abandoned!" a Muggle yelled out, pointing to the wizards. "Hey, they have broomsticks! Maybe it'll be open soon!" another Muggle exclaimed. "Hey! Guys! When will the store open, and what will it be?" "Oh-well, this place isn't for Mug-" Lily began, causing eyebrows to raise at "Mug-" "-gers!" Ginny finished covering up Lily's mouth with her hand. "Muggers. No one can rob this store, in fact, its not even a store! Its a-er-hospital," Ginny said half-honestly. "When will it open?" the Muggle repeated. "It will open in due time," Albus said, looking at his mother, who shot him a look, then began to nod ("Due time," Lily repeated). "Alrighty then!" the Muggle's said, walking away, all whispering about the new hospital about to open. "I wonder what they'll call it!" the Muggle said. Before Albus could hear the rest of their conversations, Ginny pulled him inside to the not-so-glamorous view of St. Mungo's. Beside the front desk was a floor plan. Looking at it, Albus saw: ARTEFACT ACCIDENTS__________________Ground floor {C Cauldron Explosions, wand backfiring, broom crashes, etc. CREATURE-INDUCED INJURIES__________________First floor {C Bites, stings, burns, embedded spines, etc. MAGICAL BUGS_________________________Second floor {C Contagious maladies, e.g. Dragon pox {C vanishing sickness, scrofungulus, etc. POTION AND PLANT POISONING_______________Third floor {C Rashes, regurgitation, uncontrollable giggling, etc. SPELL DAMAGE___________________Fourth floor {C Unliftable jinxes, hexes, incorrectly applied charms, etc. VISTORS' TEAROOM/ HOSPITAL SHOP____Fifth Floor ............................................................... The rest seemed cut off. Ginny took Albus by the arm, and Lily by the hand and dragged them to the front desk, where the person in front of them told the witch behind the desk, "I've got this rash that I just cannot seem to get rid of! I used the new Weasley invention, '30 Minute Rash Remover' but it didn't work!" the man scratched his back, then his arm, then his head, then his body, then his rear. "Where do I go!?" "Third floor, potion and plant poisoning, please take this slip," the witch behind the desk handed the wizard a pink slip. "Now, walk up those stairs, if you are a Muggle you will have immediatly forgotten this, and kicked out, but if you are a wizard, you may continue walking up." "Don't we have escalator's or elevator's?" the wizard asked, as if he were a Muggle. "Nope," the witch replied staring at the man, with stormy gray eyes, and putting a grape in her mouth. Albus thought, Stormy gray eyes, fierce attitude, blond hair, and a hot look! Does she have a daughter my age? The man in front of them slumped over to the stairs, and ended up falling back down, hitting his head on the wall. Ginny looked at the man, saw he was a Muggle and yelled, "Oblviate!" A light blue stream came from the man's head, and was sucked into the wand. Ginny put her wand back into her pocket, and the man was immediatly thrown into the air, and out into the open air. "Thank you," the witch behind the desk said, "Usually my daughter who is 10 ("Yes," Albus muttered), does that. Aw!" the witch said spotting Albus and Lily. "Who are these cuties?" "Oh-these are my children," Ginny said, gesturing to Lily, "This is Lily Luna, and this," she said gesturing to Albus, "is Albus Severus." "Oh-OK. Hey, Sydiny! Come out here! There's someone I want you to meet!" the witch from behind the desk yelled out into the hall holding the stairs. Footsteps echoed and the girl entered the room. Squinting, Albus thought he saw her wrong. In fact, this girl a nerd! She had glasses that seemed to magnify her eyes 10 times the actually size, she had a kleenex box she was holding and seemed to be staring at Albus. "Who's this hunk?" she snorted, looking at Albus. "That's Albus," Ginny told the girl Sydiny. Albus cowered behind his mother, he was terrified of this girl. Albus stood away from her, but she got closer to him. Albus backed up, and up, and up, and finally hit a wall. He fell down onto his buttocks, and tried scooting away. The girl leaned into kiss him, but Albus did the first thing that came too mind...he yelled, "MUGGLE!" all wizards and witches turned (including Sydiny) and Albus scooted away. Albus ran and asked what floor Ron was on. "Ronald is on floor four. Don't you want to stay and meet my daughter?" Albus shook his head, grabbed his mother and sister. Just as the wizards and witches figured there was no Muggle, they turned back. Albus took a black stone from his pocket, that his Great-Uncle George gave to him. Albus threw it down, smoke exploded from it, and Albus, Ginny, and Lily raced up the stairs getting out of the way of tens of hundreds, of people coming down the stairs. Albus finally got up to the fourth floor, holding on to his mother and sister, who were panting, along with Albus. Scowering through the doors, the found Ron's room. Room 4K. Albus's dad, Harry, was kneeling over Ron, his arms in a sort of praying motion, as Ron was drifting off into his eternal sleep. Albus pushed past his father and looked down at his Uncle. George was standing over top of Albus, he put his hand on his shoulder. "He was a good brother to me," he said. "And a great uncle to you. Look what he left me in his will!" George held up a yo-yo. A Muggle toy. Little did Albus know that that toy would become an important milestone in his life... Chapter 3 Watching his Uncle about to die infront of his eyes, killed Albus on the inside. His Uncle, the one who taught him how to be a Keeper for Quidditch, the one that made him laugh, the one that made him irresponsiable...off that topic, Albus walked towards his Uncle. "Uncle Ron?" he asked. No reply. "Ar-are you dead?" Again, no reply. "Listen, if you still in there, I just want you to know, that your like, my best-friend, one of the greatest people I've ever met, I don't want you to go!" Albus cried. Tears started to fall. "Albus, honey," Harry soothed. "I think its time for you to go now-" "No!" Albus yelled pushing his father's hand off his shoulder. "He-he's my friend! He's my uncle! He's been with me everytime I've been down! I'm-not-leaving him at this time. Get that through your head!" Albus didn't mean to talk to his father like that, but, taking him away from the one person that actually cared for him? No way! He was not leaving him. A buzzer beaped from beside the hospital bed. Albus looked up at it. It was just a straight line like, __________, instead of the usual lines with little mountain top things. "No!" he cried. He looked from the screen to his uncle. "NO!" he cried. "Let-let's go Albus," George put a hand on Albus. As Albus pushed the hand aside, he leapt from his position beside the bed and raced out into the hall. Tears fell from his eyes, making a lake infront of him. Bawling his eyes out, his parents walked out. "Look honey," Ginny said. "I know Ron was your best friend, and your uncle, but sometimes...you just have to let go of the ones you love...as the Muggles say, 'If you love something, set it free.'" "Yes!" Albus cried out, feeling desperate. "But-you don't know how it feels! Having one of your friends die-" "He wasn't just your friend," Harry said. "He was my friend, and Ginny's brother! Your mother also saw her other brother, Fred's, body lie in the Great Hall after the Battle of Hogwarts! Think about how she must feel now, losing a second brother! And I, losing my best friend, since I was eleven years old!" Harry gasped for air after telling his son this whole thing. He realised how rude he had acted to his son...and he realised it as Albus started to walk away. "No-Albus I didn't mean to say it like that-" "Shut it old man," Albus called back, climbing down the stairs. Albus felt anger, hatred, and was upset all at once. He took the Comet 260 and flew to Diagon Alley. All alone, with no one to protect him...he regretted it already. After about an hour of travelling, Albus landed on the Three Broomsticks, infront of it. He stormed into the room, and stormed into the brick wall. Opening it immediataly, he walked in, and went straight to Ollivander's wand shop. When he got in, it was a dark and rusty old place. From the outside, it looked so happy and cheerful but now...so dark and glum. Was this the right place? Albus checked the sign again. Yup, Ollivander's Wand Shop, this had to be the right place. Albus rang the bell on the front desk, and a ladder swung from the side. "Yes?" said the man, obviously frustrated. "I-I'm here to buy a wand." "No duh," came a voice behind Albus, making him jump half-a-foot in the air. Turning around, he saw the nice (but not so nice) Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Being raised by Draco Malfoy, he was grown up to be evil...but after the battle of Hogwarts, the greasy-white blond haired boy got a soft spot. Scorpius' appearance took after his father, and a little bit of his mother...(mostly his father though). "I demand a wand Mr. Ollivander!" "Yes?" came the frail voice of the now very old Garrick Ollivander. "Try this one." Ollivander gave Scorpius a wand which he waved, breaking a mirror. "Doesn't work-eh? Oh well I'll just-" "No!" Scorpius said, hitting Ollivander's hand away. "I meant for that to happen. What kind of wand is this?" "Indian Rosewood, 13", Veela hair. Any more questions?" "Nope, here's two galleons. Keep the change," Scorpius opened the door, and the bell chimed. As walking out, the door shut behind with a ''smack! ''Leaving the one and only, Garrick Ollivander, to stare at Albus. "Now, for you?" "Same." Ollivander took a wand and handed over to him. Albus waved it, immediataly the 2 galleons that Scorpius gave Ollivander burst into flames. "That's four galleons you owe me." Albus gave the wand back to Ollivander who gave him another wand. He waved it and as soon as the happened, Albus was flung backwards. Albus hit the wall with a ''thud! ''And fell down, with a minor concussion. Dizzy, Albus stood up again. "Got anymore?" Albus demanded. "Umm-I think so." Ollivander ran out of the room. Albus could hear curtains being pulled the sound of stuff falling to the ground. "Ah-here it is!" Ollivander ran back towards Albus and gave him a wand. Laying just a finger on it, everything Albus did was repaired. The galleons, even his brain cells. "Two galleons, please," Ollivander said, streching his hands over the counter. Albus gave the money to Ollivander, walked out, and just a couple minutes later, heard screaming.